My Worst Nightmare
by Cartwright123
Summary: Sabrina has a ongoing Nightmare, is it trying to tell her something? Is she losing her mind? Is it bringing her and Puck closer together? the world will never know *said in gost voice*
1. Chapter 1

Me: well this is my first Sisters Grimm fan fiction……..I'm nervous  
Demon Piper: *laughs*  
Ryku: hey! Be nice to her!  
Demon Piper: you're only saying that because your bangi-  
Me: okay that's enough you two……*beat red*

* * *

"Sabrina……….Sabrina….." someone whispered into her ear.  
" Go away" Sabrina said, her voice shaking. That didn't help the whispering of her name continued. Her dream getting more and scarier by the second, the whispering getting more urgent, more frequent... Then as she rounded the corner of the house in her dream, she found the same two bodies, mutilated beyond recognition.  
It was at that point that she awoke. She was drenched in sweat; the dream was starting to freak her out. What with never letting her get close enough to identify the bodies, and the voice, whose was it?  
Sabrina just wanted to shake it off, forget it like she normally did. It wasn't so easy to do this time. So with a yawn, she extracted herself from the bed and glanced at the alarmed clock. _'3 am…..great'_ Sabrina thought as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.  
Showering didn't do much help, only took away an hour of dead time. So she just got dressed and went down stairs. Skipping the creaky stairs and floorboards. To try and keep her mind off of the dream as much as possible she made herself some breakfast, and cleaned. So by the time people came down stairs everything was clean, spotless. Books were even on the shelves, what alarmed people the most was actually seeing all of the carpet.  
" well 'Brina this is kinda scary" Uncle Jake said  
"Holy crap!" Puck said "there's a floor!"  
"of course there is _lieblings_! I just haven't seen it for awhile"  
" I like it! Its much-o cool-o!"

They were all shocked at the sight of a clean living room…….the day before it was a complete pigsty!  
" uhhhhhh 'Brina? why exactly did you clean the house?" asked Uncle Jake, he was the only one who realized some thing was wrong.

'I might as well tell him' Sabrina thought.  
"I've been having these dreams the past couple of weeks; They take place in a beautiful house." Sabrina said," some ones whispering my name. but I don't know who. The whispering becomes faster and louder as I turn around the corner I see two corpses….." By the time she finished talking her face was streaked with tears. She wasn't sobbing, just silently crying. Hoping and praying that no one would see her tears. She had to be strong for them, after all.  
Uncle Jake looked concerned. Sabrina hated that and quickly righted herself.  
"Why didn't you tell us _Libeling?_" Granny Relda said, having over heard the conversation.  
"there….there just dreams. They don't mean anything. I didn't want to tell you. I don't like people worrying about me" Sabrina answered truthfully. Glancing at her Little sister, and the Fairy boy. Daphne hadn't heard, much to Sabrina's relief. Pucks expression said that he had, and was worried. His expression confused Sabrina. The Fairy boy that was the bane of her existence was worried about her? Sabrina just excused herself from the living room and went up to her bedroom to think.  
' _does he like me? No…….he doesn't. Why do I care? I don't…'_ Sabrina thought. _'why should I care about the stupid Fairy boy?' _her thoughts strayed through her memories with Puck. When they met at the lake, when he saved me from the Jabberwocky, when He kisse- _'stop it right there Sabrina'_ she thought angrily, _'do not finish that thought!' _She knew she was bright red, she could feel it. So she was really caught off guard when there was a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" asked an overly familiar voice. Puck  
"why?" Sabrina asked her previous anger showing through her voice.  
" I want to talk to you." He sounded hurt. _'fix him' _was her first thought.  
" sure" Sabrina said with a shrug,"come on in?" and with that Puck came into her sanctuary  
"Why didn't you tell any one about your dreams?" Puck's asked his pain and anxiety coming out of his voice  
" Do you tell me everything?" Sabrina countered back. Everything was a fight with them.  
" should I tell you everything?" He asked Hitting the tennis ball back in her court.  
"If it's important enough yes!" She nearly screamed. '_Ball back in his court, Take a_ _swing Puck. See what happens'_ She thought, wanting a good fight to take her mind off everything.  
"and something causing you to lose sleep isn't important?" Puck asked. Swinging the ball back in her court, and over the line. His win.  
"how'd you know I was losing sleep?"  
" I-I didn't" He stammered.  
"Puck I'm okay. It's just a dream. Why do you even care?"

"I……don't know." And with that he left. Leaving a very confused Sabrina behind. Yep, she was going to lose sleep tonight, but for a different reason. Puck.

* * *

Me: I'd like to atleast get one review  
Demon Piper: who cares?  
Ryku: I do!  
Demon Piper: *wispears* kiss ass  
Me: guys........  
Ryku: I am not!  
Demon Piper: see that proves it! you Kiss up to her in hopes of getting her in a good mood so you can-  
Me: *punched her and Ryku* your both a bit lame


	2. Chapter 2

-My Worst Nightmare-

~Sisters Grimm~  
~Chapter 2~

Me: I am so motivated right at the moment! I got some reviews!  
Demon Piper: well that's a first

Ryku: can't you leave her alone for one night?  
Demon Piper: didn't get any?  
Me: can't you get your mind out of the gutter for one story?  
Ryku and Demon Piper: Not likely……….  
Me: you finally agree on something……..Well on to the story before they start comparing…..stuff….

Sabrina wasn't sleeping soundly, again. This was the first time in awhile she had dreamt of something other than corpses. This was also the first time that she had dreamt of a boy, and to be specific the boys name was Puck.

This dream was the most horrific and unexplainable dream she has ever had. She was sitting at a table with Puck. It wasn't the kitchen table either….. They were at a small intimate table, covered in candles and flowers. Their knees were touching. Their hands intertwined. Sabrina didn't know weather to hate it, or love it. 'Take advantage of the moment?' Sabrina thought, as she felt the corners of her mouth slip up in her usual evil smile.  
Sabrina had been battling her usual feeling of hatred for puck, with a new, even more confusing emotion. She wasn't new to this emotion; she just wasn't used to sharing it. To let people in, not matter what circumstances you only get one chance. Break her heart and you never get her love or her trust back. I just didn't happen. The fact you got past her walls once was astounding, to try twice was idiotic. So you can imagine her shock when her 'subconscious' self leaned in to kiss Puck, then kissed him.  
'mmmm' she thought, it felt so realistic. She in a matter of seconds was standing up, with her arms wrapped around "Puck's' " neck. She thought she was still dreaming. Her eyes stayed closed until they broke apart.

"Why'd you do that?" Sabrina said aloud. Startling herself out of her 'dream'.  
"Shit Crap Holy fucking god….that did not just happen…..", as she took in her surroundings, as she took in Puck's- the real Puck's- arms around her waist.  
"It did happen, and if I might ask, am I really that good at pecking your lips, that you just had to get yourself up from you bed, in your pajamas I might add, and French me?" Puck said, cockily, but still slightly worried from her dream the night before.  
"Go die Fairy boy!" Sabrina said. Trying really, really hard to sound angry. Yet for some unknown reason, she couldn't.

'I wonder what that tone of voice means....' Puck thought, 'I hope its good...'

'He kissed me? While I was asleep…waz that mean?' Sabrina thought.

Them both being teenagers, found this minuet of complete silence completely awkward.  
As Puck shuffled his feet nervously, Sabrina whose face was bright red started stammering,  
"wa….who……nice, what…..wa???????"

"well as to wa? I don't speak baby. Who, well no other than me; as for the nice, why thank you! " Puck said acting his normal cocky self.  
"shut up."

"No." Puck said and started rambling on about an elephant and flamingo.  
"I know what your trying to do."

"No you don't…….."

"you want me to kiss you."

" Ya I do."  
"If I kiss you will you leave?"  
"depends on the kiss"  
Sabrina was getting annoyed, so she just grabbed his shirt and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. Yet she was not planning on the kiss being this intense. They were all but intertwined. Sabrina's legs were around Puck's, though she had no idea how they got there. Her hands were in his hair, when Puck pulled back, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Ill leave" He said making his way to the door, Leaving Sabrina confused, So with a shrug Sabrina laid down next to a still sleeping Daphne.  
'well tomorrow should be interesting' , Sabrina thought as she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't a deep sleeper so she could tell that some one came into her room. To watch over her; again.

Me: *whisper* They are gone. I can talk freely! Well I couldn't update because of a bunch of things. I made a list. School, hot boys, home work, vampire hotties, sports, hotties from Vampire Diaries, and did I says hot guys? No…….well HOT GUYS!  
Ryku: Taylar? Your cheating on me?????  
Me: he's back……..


End file.
